Un tigre para navidad
by Faighta
Summary: [AU] [R18] [One Shot] Reto para la comunidad KaixRei de facebook. Kai Hiwatari es un hombre estoico que recientemente terminó una relación terrible con Yuriy Ivanov. Por sugerencia de sus amigos termina yendo a un bar para intentar conseguir un poco de compañía antes de navidad pero termina encontrando otra cosa, mucho más peligrosa y problemática; Un tigre.


**Un tigre para navidad**

-"bájate de mi mesa…"

Él hombre en cambio se estiró sobre la superficie metálica, apoyando su mejilla en el dorso de su mano mientras sonreía travieso mostrando dos pequeños colmillos –"pero soy un gatito ¿no deberías revisarme doctor Hiwatari?"- dijo sonriendo, sosteniendo su largo cabello azabache, el cual estaba atado en una trenza con su mano libre.

-"no hace falta, estás enfermo Kon"- dijo Hiwatari seco ajustando sus anteojos, los ojos rojos le escudriñaron represivos antes de dejar de prestarle atención para mirar sus papeles –"si sabes que eso es para animales enfermos, ¿no es así?"

Kon reviró la vista estirándose un poco –"he tenido sexo en lugares menos higiénicos…"- dijo mirando el consultorio con ojos curiosos que además tenían la pupila alargada como la de un gato, en un color dorado solo comparable a oro fundido.

-"eso no me hace sentir mejor"- dijo el hombre en bata blanca mientras tensaba sus hombros ya de por si rectos. Estaba un poco estresado ante esa visita en su consultorio si ese sujeto no tenía ninguna jodida mascota. Un sobre blanco de papel fue extendido frente a su nariz; eran los resultados de un examen médico a su nombre: Rei Kon.

-"¿Qué es esto?"

Rei Kon dio un largo ronroneo mientras se sentaba en la estirando sus piernas para luego cerrarlas y así acercarle en un movimiento seductor. –"¿Qué es? Tu eres el doctor…"

-"médico veterinario…"- le corrigió removiendo mechones de cabello gris de su frente soplando hacia arriba. Revisó los exámenes de ese barman demente que había conocido hace un par de días y concluyó –"Deberías comer mejor, seguramente tu dieta esta a base de frituras, pero sorprendentemente, estas sano…"

Kon río, aún apresándole con sus piernas y restregó su rostro en la bata blanca, justo sobre el bordado del doctor "Kai Hiwatari". Finalmente descansó su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello del médico, respirando sobre su piel –"hmn Hiwatari, eres tan aburrido, como me prendes"

-"no tendré sexo en el mesón de mi consultorio, Kon"- dijo seco, inamovible. Pero se mentiría que esa respiración en su cuello no le ponía nervioso así que resopló, con la intención de separarse.

-"¿iremos a tu departamento entonces?- preguntó juguetón –"¿vas a leer el periódico y hacer crucigramas mientras tomas vitaminas?

-"¿crees que soy aburrido o que tengo sesenta años?"

-"ambas…"- dijo sonriendo, ahora apoyando su barbilla en su pecho. Sus dedos alcanzaron la nuca del médico acariciándole suavemente y poniéndole la piel de gallina. Hiwatari resopló cerrando sus ojos escarlatas e hizo ademán de separarse más no lo consiguió, estaba preso en los muslos de Kon.

-"Creo que debo estar loco para llevarte a mi departamento…"

-"fui un buen chico e hice lo que me pediste; allí tienes mi examen médico…"-restregó nuevamente su rostro en su pecho, sus dedos caminaron por la ancha espalda de Hiwatari mientras lo hacía.

Hiwatari tragó saliva intentando mantener la calma, su mente volvió a repasar los hechos del viernes por la noche de la semana pasada…

-"vamos Kai, tienes que divertirte a veces…"-dijo Takao Kinomiya. Un ex compañero de cuarto en la universidad con las mejillas redondas como si se hubiese atragantado de donas. Venía regularmente a chequear su nueva mascota, la cual no tenía idea de cómo cuidar, un gecko azul con manchas negras llamado _"Dragoon"._

Se encontraba apoyado del muro jugando con su teléfono _Clash of clans_ mientras Kai Hiwatari revisaba la pequeña lagartija–"Todos siempre nos reunimos allí y tú nunca estás…"

-"define todos"- dijo escéptico limpiando sus gafas luego de revisar a la lagartija. Se estiró para tomar un talonario de recetas para prescribirle unas medicinas.

-"Bueno, señor orden de restricción; no es tan malo hoy en día, Yuriy tiene novio y esta tan feliz que ni siquiera te mirara…"

-"el que no mirará es tu gecko si no le consigues esto…"-le entregó el papel dando una palmada sobre su estómago. Se giró en su silla para volver a sus asuntos. Takao terminó su partida al teléfono y tomó a _Dragoon_ para colocarlo sobre su terrario de plástico.

-"entonces, ¿vendrás al bar?"

-"no tengo interés de pasar navidad en un bar gay…"

-"¿tienes alguien con quien pasar la navidad si quiera Hiwatari?"

-"hmph!..."

Hizo un gruñido con lo más profundo de su garganta como un lobo viejo mientras exhalaba largamente por su nariz manteniendo su expresión inalterable. Le había abierto la puerta y señalado la salida, la cual Takao tomó mirándole con un puchero.

A pesar de que su respuesta y lenguaje corporal era absolutamente negativo las palabras de Takao comenzaban a devorar sus pensamientos como un gusanillo. Instintivamente miró el calendario en las paredes grises de su consultorio, el mes diciembre estaba ilustrado con un gatito jugando con decoraciones navideñas.

Luego volvió la vista a su teléfono donde un mensaje de texto de Max Mizuhara, otro ex compañero de dormitorio aparecía; _"Cada vez que dejas de ir al bar, un cachorrito muere"_ decía. Hiwatari se llevó una mano a la frente a leer semejante incoherencia que intentó ignorar antes de seguir seguido por otro mensaje: _"hazlo por los cachorritooooos!"_

Y Así arrullado dentro de su chaqueta gris y con la mitad del rostro cubierto bajo una bufanda blanca avanzó en la oscuridad hasta una de las calles cercanas del muelle. Copos de nieve caían sobre su cabeza y el frío calaba tanto sus huesos que por un momento pensó en regresar más al escuchar el bullicio proveniente de un establecimiento con un letrero de neón rosa se detuvo de golpe.

Dentro del bar BBA los clientes aplaudían y coreaban por una repetición más desde las ventanas empañadas no podía observar nada de lo que sucedía. Con pasos largos se atrevió a entrar al lugar, pues de todas maneras necesitaba entrar el calor.

Aliviado relajó sus hombros al sentir una oleada de calor sobre su rostro, aunque sus ojos le escocían por los lentes de contacto y al notar el local lleno una incomodidad diferente nació en su pecho. Frotó sus manos intentando ignorar el gentío, avanzando hasta la barra.

Pidió un vino especiado a la camarera y solo desvió su atención de la copa al escuchar un solo de guitarra al final de la habitación; una banda comenzaba a tocar. Las luces de neón apenas le permitían distinguir las siluetas de los integrantes más unos ojos de tigre destacaron desde las sombras.

Una voz seductora comenzó a cantar una vez comenzó la batería, el vocalista tenía una larga caballera negra que llevaba suelta y ondeaba como una bandera en el viento con cada tonada, sobre su pecho una guitarra dorada destacaba tanto como sus ojos. Solo se detenía para tocar el micrófono, casi acariciándolo mientras su lengua pasaba por sus labios:

 _"_ _hagamos el amor esta noche,_

 _No tiene que ser complicado,_

 _Y si quieres iremos despacio"_

Escuchó el estribillo, comprobándolo lo suficientemente pegajoso para una canción de rock y se giró de golpe al sentir un escalofrío. Un brazo rodeó su hombro de repente y notó el rostro pecoso de Max sonriéndole con emoción: -"sabía que los cachorritos te harían venir Kai!"- dijo sacudiéndolo con ahínco. Kai tenía los labios como una línea recta.

-"¡viniste viejo!"- dijo Takao alzando una mano para darle una palmada en la espalda.

-"deberías estar cuidando de tu gecko…"- respondió Hiwatari, quitando el contacto de ambos hombres de encima sin quitar la atención de su vino. En un lugar como aquel quién sabe que podría pasarle. Max rio ante ese comentario

-"¡Kai nunca cambias!"- dijo divertido volviendo su atención hasta la barra –"¡hoy tuviste suerte que los _White tigers_ estuviesen tocando!"- una vez dijo aquello la canción había terminado por lo que aplaudió con ahínco y alzo las menos en un "woo" celebratorio.

Takao y Max intercambiaron elogios sobre la banda y él les ignoró, suspirando largamente. Por un momento meditó el regresar a casa, de seguro su halcón _Dranzer_ le proveería de mejor compañía que esa cuna de sífilis y drogas. No supo por cuanto meditó sobre ello pues en un pestañeó notaba al vocalista caminando detrás de la barra del bar.

El cabello azabache como la noche ahora estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo al nivel de la nuca. Avanzaba con elegancia, lleno de confianza; ese hombre era el dueño de la sala. Su pecho, marcado y recio, era prácticamente visible a través de los agujeros de su camiseta blanca que contrataba con su piel apiñonada. Un tatuaje de flores de lote se asomaba desde su brazo derecho hasta la espalda ancha que terminaba en unos glúteos resaltados por pantalones de cuero ajustados.

El hombre al notar que era observado le sonrió y sus ojos de tigre destellaron aún mas bajo la poca iluminación del bar. Con brazos extendidos se acercó a la barra, justo en frente de él, sus dedos tapeaban la manera y lucían anillos de tigres y dragones con pedruscos negros, sus uñas estaban pintadas del mismo color.

-"Max, Takao"- pronunció con voz suave sus nombres, recordando a los clientes al servirles sus tragos habituales. Tras dejar la botella de regreso miró al el nuevo –"el infame Hiwatari"

-"¿cómo has dicho?"- preguntó Hiwatari frunciendo el ceño.

El cabello del barman hizo un arco cuando giró su rostro hasta el otro extremo de la barra donde un ex de Hiwatari, Yuriy Ivanov, se encontraba sentando conversando con su nuevo novio. Hiwatari sintió un escalofrío nuevamente volviendo a su bebida, ahora vacía. Maldijo que la ciudad no tuviese suficientes bares gay.

-"la verdad no creímos que iba a venir Rei"- dijo Takao –"oye oye! ¡Allí esta Kenny!"- llamó la atención de su compañero quien asintió pronunciando un "ya volvemos" a Hiwatari antes de ambos desaparecer entre la multitud.

-"Rei Kon…"- dijo, al hacerlo Rei había inclinado su cuerpo sobre él, observándole casi con fascinación –"si quieres entrar en calor tengo cosas mejores…"

-"debería irme…"- dijo haciendo ademán de buscar su billetera, la mano anillada de Rei se había adelantado hasta su bebida, cubriéndola –"¿Por Ivanov? No que va, eres más adorable de lo que describía…"

Hiwatari se mentiría si dijera que no quería saber, pero no dijo nada. El barman sin embargo leyó su expresión sin problema –"que importa…"- respondió –"con esa cara que cargas yo también te acosaría"

-"eso no me hace sentir mejor…"- puntuó, mirando la mano de Rei sobre su copa –"odio estos lugares"

-"lo sé…lo veo"- dijo divertidísimo, sus cara sonreía como un gato de la fortuna. Mordió sus labios casi conteniendo su entusiasmo –"pero déjame darte algo para que entres en calor…"

-"si estas vendiéndome droga…"

Rei rio, inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás ante ese comentario y exhalando largamente al terminar la mejor carcajada de la noche. Sus ojos centellaron con interés –"no te vendería droga, Kai Hiwatari…"

Los ojos escarlatas de Hiwatari se entrecerraron llenos de escepticismo –"quiere decir que lo haces…"

-"yo no voy a negar ni afirmas nada así como tu no negarás ni afirmarás nada sobre Yuiry Ivanov"- dijo tomando una botella con sus manos para prepararle un trago; un vodka Martini.

Kai miró la bebida y dio un suspiro largo, la tomó casi a regañadientes, pero sonrió al comprobar la buena preparación del trago. Al hacerlo no notó los ojos dorados posados sobre él, acechándole como un tigre a un conejillo, Rei no pudo contener si quiera el movimiento de su lengua alrededor de sus labios.

Pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron él simplemente sonreía amable –"bueno, puedo decirte que, toda la historia de amor y dolor que él vivió contigo se corrió por todo el bar. Porque ya sabes"- guiñó un ojo –"Yuriy venía aquí a correrse"- dio una risita y alzó sus dedos, culpable –"bromeo bromeo…"

Hiwatari dio un sorbo a su Martini no demasiado impresionado y resopló cuando terminó de hablar –"Yuriy es un bebe llorón"- dijo quitando su chaqueta cuando efectivamente estaba entrando en calor.

-"lo sé…"

-"me iré a casa después del trago…"

Kon ladeó el rostro, mirándole curioso –"si viniste a este lugar, ¿no buscas tener sexo con alguien?"

Hiwatari no negó ni afirmó nada, dio un sorbo largo en respuesta.

-"yo me ofrezco como tributo"- dijo sonriendo.

Kai le observó por largo rato, detallando la curvatura de su cuello hasta su pecho y estomago plano, sus pantalones estaban a una altura peligrosamente baja. Resopló entonces –"no"

Kai parecía casi sorprendido de su respuesta abrupta, pero lo disimuló con una risita –"¿no?"

-"no"

Los ojos de Rei reflejaban una rabia lívida pero sus labios sonreían. Rei volvió a morder sus labios levemente, divertido –"¿por qué no?"

-"Porque para acostarme con alguien como tú necesitaría un examen médico para comprobar que no tengas ninguna enfermedad…"

-"me insultas, ¿me veo sidoso?"

-"te ves como alguien que te acostaría con cualquiera…"

-"solo con los que tienen caras lindas"- dijo sonriendo –"Si enganchaste a Yuriy, debes ser bueno en la cama…o tenerla grande; ambas me interesan"

-"a eso me refiero, esta conversación solo va de sexo…"

-"Creo recordar a un Yuriy llorando diciendo que Hiwatari no era nada romántico ¿acaso mintió?"- preguntó cruzándose de brazos sarcástico–"¿quieres que diga como resplandecen tus ojos? O que me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente…"

Hiwatari supuso que se trataba de la bebida porque sintió su rostro arder al haber dicho algo como eso. Dio un sorbo largo, sintiendo su pecho contraído –"me refiero…"- intentó defenderse.

-"oh Hiwatari, no tienes que defenderte sé quien eres"- sus dedos caminaron por la barra hasta tomar el mentón –"Y no por rumores que regó Ivanov, puedo verlo, crees que estas por encima de todo esto y eres indestructible pero yo sé que eres un pichoncito…al que clavaré duro un palo para asarlo al fuego"

Quitó su mano de un movimiento y reviró los ojos: - "quizás por tus habilidades como tendedero creas que puedes tener alguna sabiduría trascendental, pero con tu apariencia y trabajo la impresión que das es de alguien que simplemente no buscó algo mejor y ahora consigue cualquier satisfacción banal para continuar evitando sus problemas…" -dijo dejando la bebida ahora vacía sobre la barra. Buscó su billetera para dejar el dinero a un lado.

Rei tapeó la mesa con sus dedos, conteniendo un comentario soez pero no tenía sentido engañarse y abrió la boca: -"desde que tenía doce años no me sermoneaban, que especial me siento…"

Kai dio un suspiro largo –"consigue ropa decente y péinate…"- dijo cansado sosteniéndose de la mesa porque concienzudamente mezclar un Martini con Vino había sido una mala idea. Se dio la vuelta.

Rei dejó que diese unos cinco pasos hasta la puerta hasta saltar sobre la barra, haciendo una seña a alguien del bar. De uno de los muros tomó una chaqueta y siguió a Hiwatari fuera.

-"ey! Hiwatari…"- le llamó desde la calle. Hiwatari esperaba por un taxi con las orejas rojas por el vino y el frío.

-"¿vienes a golpearme en nombre de Ivanov? ¿o acosarme?"- Al hacer esa pregunta Rei estaba arreglando la chaqueta y cerrando el cierre, dando un suspiro largo al escucharle

-"Puedes adivinar…"- dijo sonriendo inclinando su cuerpo.

-"bien…pero no en la cara, tengo lentes de contacto"- dijo sin expresión mirando la acera con las manos en sus bolsillos. Rei le miró por un largo rato, sonriendo de nuevo.

-"¿sin correr? ¿nada? Haces la vida de un cazador aburrida…"

Hiwatari alzó una ceja ignorando su mareo y resopló.

-"¿y si te invito a cenar?"

-"¿y cómo piensas pagar?"

-"tengo un trabajo decente, como te podrás haber dado cuenta…"

-"vender drogas en un bar gay…"

Rei se cruzó de brazos –"bueno Ivanov tenía razón en algo, eres imposible"

-"consideraré eso un cumplido"

Frente a ellos un océano negro se mostraba, a lo lejos un barco pasaba e inconscientemente Hiwatari quedó observándolo navegando en la oscuridad. Rei siguió su mirada y quedo tan taciturno como él:

-"entonces, ¿Qué te hará decirme que sí?"

Hiwatari asintió despacio revirando la vista –"Tomaste clases de flirteo con Ivanov"

-"si aceptaste a Ivanov por tanto rato debes odiar la idea de estar solo…"- buscó en sus bolsillos un paquete de cigarrillos para encender uno en la oscuridad –"y estás aquí…"

Kai maldijo que ningún taxi llegará esa noche en la ciudad –"Para comenzar tu apariencia no me da mucha confianza, como mínimo tienes VPH"

-"todo el mundo tiene VPH"

Kai le escudriñó con reproche, Rei se encogió de hombros como si hubiese dicho una gracia –"estoy sano como una manzana…"- le mostró su lengua, donde un piercing dorado resaltaba en la punta –"¿quieres ver mi pene también? No tiene nada…"

-"quiero un taxi…"- bufó, un vaho helado salió de su boca.

-"bueno a esta hora, no creo que tengas suerte…"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y colocó su brazo como un caballero –"pero puedo escoltarlo a la calle principal donde de seguro conseguirás uno…"

-"…todo un galán…"- dijo sin expresión y sin tocarlo. Comenzó a caminar frotando sus manos juntas, observó de reojo al barman preguntándose como no estaba helado. Rei intuyó sus pensamientos

-"siempre estoy caliente…"

-"¿Es una habilidad especial que lo que salga de tu boca sea obsceno?"

-"No, lo que es una habilidad es las obscenidades que meto en mi boca…"

Hubo un silencio, Kai volvió a revirar los ojos sabiendo que no obtendría una respuesta un tanto más seria. Quería recostarse lo antes posible, no le gustaba sentirse embriagado, ni siquiera un poco.

Rei le observó de reojo, atento. Luego volvió su atención a la acera silencioso de nuevo.

-"¿no tienes trabajo?"- preguntó Kai finalmente mirando las luces de la ciudad, que brillaban tan doradas como los ojos del cantinero quien sonrió mostrando dos encantadores hoyuelos en el rostro felino.

-"nah, trabajo de más en ese hueco y gracias a mi consiguen clientes…"

-"Es reconfortante saber que tu también le llamas hueco…"

-"Pero es el mejor sitio para conseguir una cita gay en este pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada…"

Kai quedó meditabundo ante esas palabras; le gustaba mucho la vida tranquila de ese lugar, pero ciertamente sus posibilidades de conseguir una cita eran ínfimas. Todo el mundo sabía su relación catastrófica con Ivanov. Normalmente no prestaba atención a rumores, ni a la gente, pero ese ex novio si que se había encargado de enterrarlo en una comunidad de por sí pequeña.

Suspiró largamente, formando otra larga nube helada mientras miraba al cielo sin estrellas lamentando por un segundo, solo uno, él estar solo.  
Fue el brazo de Rei sobre sus hombros lo que le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento para separarse, pero él apretó cerca. Podía sentir el aroma a cigarrillos, cuero y alcohol del otro y su nariz rozando –"…Sabes Hiwatari, a mi no me importan los chismes y tu tienes más clase que todos en ese bar…"- dijo, sosteniéndole de la cintura.

Kai no había reparado que sentía su cuerpo débil por lo que le resultó imposible separarse. Dieron dos pasos bajo una farola hasta dar con el muro de un edificio, donde Rei le apresó contra el muro para juntar sus labios con los suyos.

El beso comenzó lento, casi consolador hasta que la lengua de Rei se coló dentro de la boca de Kai, enredándose con la suya. El aliento de Kai había sido robado y con ello su cuerpo flaqueó aún más, aferrándose ahora a la espalda de Rei, sintiendo su chaqueta de cuero y el bordado de tigre blanco sobre esta.  
El barman por su parte movió una de sus piernas para presionar la entre entrepierna del médico con su muslo, quien dio un respingo al sentir una erección. Jadeó separándose del beso, colocando su mano enguantada entre sus labios y los del otro.

-"¿es un no?"- preguntó de nuevo el barman, acariciando su cuello. Hiwatari intentaba recuperar el aliento

-"no…"- finalmente hizo acopio de su fuerza para empujarle, tragando saliva. Rei ni siquiera trastabilló, quizás el empujón no fue lo que le quitó de encima –"No sé nada de ti"

-"¿qué mejor manera que esa?"

Kai acomodó su bufanda y observó la calle principal, esperando que nadie les hubiese visto en aquel acto. Resopló finalmente, removiendo de su cabello copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer –"no"- repitió casi en un mantra. Era demasiado peligroso. Kai atisbó a lo lejos las luces de un taxi e hizo una seña con la mano para que se detuviese.

Rei le observó nuevamente, relajando sus hombros mientras sus dedos anillados acariciaban sus labios, pensativo –"y quizás, si tienes mi examen médico lo harías…"

-"supongo…"- dijo restándole importancia. Dijo recuperando su respiración y entrando en el taxi una vez se detuvo frente a él.

Ahora caminaba hasta su departamento con un barman demente a su lado quien tarareaba una melodía, esta vez vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro con un tigre en su espalda.

-"sé que tengo una suerte para ser acosado por psicóticos pero…"- comenzó a decir, ya le molestaba el sonido de sus pasos sobre el pavimento helado.

-"eres adorable Hiwatari"- respondió mirándole. Una mano juguetona fue hasta su espalda, rodeándole por los hombros –"Además, sí he sido un buen chico. Pude haberte drogado y no lo hice, me hice un chequeo médico; quiero mi recompensa…"

-"te observé muy atentamente"- terció tozudo, no admitiendo que estuvo a merced de un hombre peligroso como aquel.

-"ooo Hiwatari, sé que crees conocer la calle pero no es así…"- su nariz se acercó hasta su mejilla, acariciándola levemente. El tacto de su piel se sentía helado.

Hiwatari sopesó caminando en la acerca, sus manos estaban ocultas en sus bolsillos y una bolsa de compra colgaba de su muñeca. Se separó de un movimiento hasta de doblar en un callejón para cortar camino hasta su residencia.

En la entrada de su edificio fue hasta el estacionamiento. Se detuvo de golpe y buscó en la bolsa latas de comida para gatos las cuales vertió sobre unos platos que estaban bajo una escalera y escombros que algún vecino tarado había dejado, más que servían de techo para unos gatos callejeros.

Rei le miraba sonriendo, cruzado de brazos y esperando pacientemente sin decir palabra. Hiwatari sin embargo al terminar de alimentar a los animales le miró: "sigues aquí…"

-"Hiwatari, voy a chuparte el pene hasta que te duela…no te hagas el estoico, estabas duro en tu consultorio cuando te toqué."- dijo tranquilamente pero había un tono levemente irritado en sus palabras.

El médico hizo una pausa, casi bajando sus ojos avergonzado mientras acomodaba sus anteojos. Carraspeó caminando, buscando sus llaves en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Suspiró –"solo por curiosidad, ¿ya sabías donde vivía? Sabias donde estaba mi consultorio"

-"es un pueblo pequeño, todos los gays se conocen…"- dijo como si aquello fuese obvio. No era cierto, pero le gustaba pinchar la vena paranoica de Hiwatari–"no, no sabía dónde vivías, pero todo el mundo sabe de tu consultorio…"

Kai resopló, ser un buen veterinario no le aliviaba en este momento si acosadores iban a estar molestándole. Al entrar a la casa se escuchó un eco agudo que hizo a Rei estremecerse por un segundo.  
El hombre rascaba su cabello gris mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas de lo ridículo que resultaba tener a ese hombre en su departamento. Entre tanto buscaba un contenedor con pichón para su halcón; Dranzer.

Rei miró el halcón curioso, el ave se posaba orgullosa en la sala en una jaula. Luego observó a Kai alimentarla y finalmente desvió su vista al departamento sonriendo; había pocas fotografías y decoraciones, los colores eran neutros, el sofá era negro. Sí, todo era monótono y aburrido como el dueño.

Kai se paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala, quitando su chaqueta y colgándola en el perchero. Rei por su parte se había echado en el sofá, comprobando que era cómodo y ancho casi como un artista antes de comenzar su trabajo.

Kai seguía dando vueltas por su casa, parecía tener una rutina de cosas por hacer cada vez que entraba y Rei no podía más que mirarle con curiosidad. Finalmente, Kai cesó sus movimientos, sentándose en el sofá a su lado exhalando largamente.

–"Bien, es acertado el que digas que, quizás necesito compañía y por consiguiente…"

Rei sonrió, quitó su chaqueta de un movimiento y atacó sus labios en un beso sin dejarle hablar, robó su aliento con su lengua mientras sus dedos delineaban sus pómulos, descendiendo hasta su pecho. Jadeó sobre sus labios mientras sonreía mostrando sus colmillos, flexionó sus piernas para sentarse sobre su vientre.

Kai quería hablar de nuevo, pero Rei volvió a callarlo con un beso. Sus dedos se colaron dentro de su camisa acariciando su abdomen mientras la alzaba lentamente sobre su pecho hasta sus brazos. La tiró al suelo luego volviendo su atención a los labios de Hiwatari.

-"eres delicioso Hiwatari…"- dijo Rei lamiendo su cuello. Kai resopló levantando su camisa

-"solo no hables…"- dijo besándole. Era su turno de quitar la camisa blanca para mostrar el pecho de Rei; el tatuaje de olas y lotos era visible desde la clavícula, perdiéndose en su hombro y espalda. Kai jadeó mirándole, aunque el pecho era marcado y atractivo no pudo evitar preguntarse –"¿eres un Yakuza?"

Rei le besó en respuesta. Sus besos descendieron hasta su cuello, mordisqueando la piel de su hombro luego. Kai iba a continuar sus preguntas, pero cambio las palabras por un gemido cuando sintió los dedos de Rei colándose dentro de pantalón, apresando su miembro con un poco de fuerza.

-"ese sonido me gusta más"- respondió con voz ronca sobre su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo. Tomó la tela del pantalón por la cintura y la haló con fuerza, removiéndola en un tirón. Su mano ahora tenía mejor movilidad sobre el glande.

Kai en un dejo de raciocinio sabía que involucrarse con ese sujeto era una de las más terribles ideas del año y eso que el año estaba por acabarse. Sin embargo, hacía mucho que no tenía sexo y sus instintos ganaban. Una sola vez estará bien se dijo mentalmente.

Tras decidirse sus manos fueron hasta los glúteos de Rei, apretándolos. Él rio por lo bajo, dejando que le acariciara mientras sus manos se ocupaban de su erección. La lengua de Rei descendió ahora al pecho de Kai, lamiendo sus pezones y enviando un escalofrío en la espina de Hiwatari, quien jadeó pensando que el tacto del piercing era extraño sobre la piel. Su boca besó luego su vientre, bajando su ropa lo suficiente para estar de cara a su miembro, sobre el cual respiró pesadamente.

-"buen provecho…"- sonrió seductor, Kai no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Rei succionó el glande, dejando su lengua ir de arriba abajo mientras sus dedos le apretaban un poco. Su cabello le hacía un poco de cosquillas cuando movía su cabeza, con un ritmo hipnótico que arrancó todas las palabras y dudas de Kai. Enterró sus dedos en la cabellera azabache, empujándole, instándole a que lo hiciera más rápido. Y así fue.

Continuó hasta devorar toda su semilla, lamiendo sus labios y sus dedos luego. Se inclinó sobre Kai para besarle, quien arrugó la cara ante el sabor. Ignoró aquello para acariciar su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, buscando quitar el pantalón.

Rei se separó, sentándose en el sofá y el mismo removió la prenda moviendo suavemente sus caderas en un movimiento sensual. La tiró sobre él, riendo, Kai por su parte solo sonrió apenas levemente. –"¿debería tirarte dinero?"

-"no podrías pagarme…"- Dijo Rei removiendo su ropa interior. Inclinándose luego para tomar la rodilla de Hiwatari y alzar su pierna, era su turno de remover los pantalones del médico. Quitó también la ropa interior y las medias, haciéndole cosquillas solo una vez. Kai dio un respingo quitando su pie.

Rei se inclinó nuevamente, sentándose junto a él en el sofá para besarle; Kai le regresó el beso con algo de torpeza al comienzo acariciando su cabello, suspiraba aliviado al pensar que en ese momento Rei no olía a cigarrillos. Su aroma sin embargo le recordaba a algo peligroso, ¿quizás era a cuero? ¿o…pólvora?

Desechó esa idea al poco tiempo al llevar sus manos al trasero de Rei para empujarle más cerca. Sus miembros se rozaron arrancando gemidos de sus bocas.

Al darse cuenta de lo siguiente que seguía, Kai reparó en algo. Se separó solo un poco jadeando; -"tengo lubricante en mi habitación y…condones"

Rei asintió despacio, acariciando el cabello grisáceo. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento casi sintiendo vergüenza, la cual fue rota con un beso casto en su nariz por parte de Rei. –"¿debería cargarte?"

Kai bufó –"puedo caminar…"- dijo levantándose desnudo, Rei le siguió tomando su mano y besando cada uno de los dedos.

Kai tuvo que reprimirse por la sonrisa leve que se formaba en sus labios. Entró a su recámara buscando en el buró el lubricante y los condones. Rei por su parte quitaba cada uno de sus anillos y los dejaba sobre la mesa de noche. El tintineo del metal sobre la madera llamó la atención de Hiwatari, pensando que realmente no tenía que quitárselos.

Dio unos pasos largos hasta él, para besar su espalda. Rei inclinó el rostro con una levísima sonrisa y su cabello nuevamente causaba un poco de cosquillas a Kai, quien ahora se enfocaba en masajear el miembro de Rei, mientras el suyo pulsaba deseoso entre sus nalgas.

Gimiendo Rei dejó le masturbara con una sonrisa traviesa formándose en sus labios. Kai solo se separó un poco para untar sus manos con el lubricante.

-"¿Quién dijo que estárás arriba?"- de un movimiento le tomó por la cintura para voltearlo y empujarle sobre la cama, aprisionando su cuerpo con el suyo. Su miembro se acoplaba entre las nalgas de Kai, rozando peligrosamente su entrada.

-"¿cómo has dicho?"- preguntó intentando enderezarse, pero Rei había sostenido su cabeza y aprisionado contra la cama. Con solo ese movimiento reconoció su fuerza y se dio cuenta que el abdomen marcado no era solo para presumir…Sintió miedo.

-"Kai, pichoncito, déjame decirte algo"- dijo sobre su oído, apresando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Su mano masajeaba su miembro de arriba abajo –"soy tres veces más mucho peligroso que la idea que tienes en tu cabeza…"  
Kai dio un respingo apretando la mandíbula –"es decir, vas a violarme…"

Rei rio lamiendo su oreja –"cuando veas lo mucho que lo disfrutarás no será violación; tu querías sexo, ¿o no?"  
-"no deja de ser violación…"- dijo jadeando, maldiciendo para sus adentros; era su culpa. El dejó a ese hombre en su departamento aun sabiendo que era peligroso. La amargura se acumulaba en su garganta opacando el placer que sentía por las manos de Rei sobre su miembro.

-"es por esto que es mejor ayudar a animales…"- siseó, su rostro enterrado en las almohadas. La sonrisa se Rei se resquebrajó, como una máscara. Su mano izquierda masajeaba su glúteo, apretándolo mientras su otra mano, se introducía dentro del esfínter.

-"mierda Kai…"- siseó, casi irritado –"me encantaría tener un momento tierno y profético"- su dedo se movía dentro de la cavidad, de arriba abajo y abriéndose paso hasta que otro le acompañó –"pero estoy demasiado duro y te la quiero meter…"

Kai ahogó un respingo. Apretando sus manos en la cama. Creyendo por un momento que quizás era karma por haber sido tan cruel con Ivanov o, se trataba de una venganza y el chino era el verdugo.

-"tu querías sexo, no lo digas como si yo fuese el monstruo; lo que no quiero es ir abajo…"- siseó, dos dedos se movían de adentro hacia afuera –"te prometo que se sentirá bien"- dijo inclinándose de cuenta nueva, lamiendo su oreja –"tu…"- susurró con voz lenta –"tienes que saber lo que es un hombre de verdad, no un zoquete como Ivanov"

Introdujo un tercer dedo y Kai ahogó su voz en las sábanas, mordiéndolas –"cállate…"- siseó. Es por eso que odiaba a las personas, se sentía estúpido.

Rei detuvo los movimientos de sus tres dedos solo para observarle –"los hombres que me toman tienen que ganárselo"- dijo casi orgulloso –"¿Qué has hecho tu Hiwatari?"- los sacó de golpe solo para introducirlos de nuevo –"¿Qué tienes de especial además de tu título y dinero?"- al introducirlos intentaba empujarlos hasta su próstata, quería que gimiera.

Lo consiguió Kai había alzado la voz, pero mordió sus labios al darse cuenta. No entendía que le sucedía, era la primera vez que alguien le tocaba de esa forma y sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas.

Rei se detuvo, girando su cuerpo sobre el colchón. Sonriendo al tenerle desnudo frente a él y luego buscó el preservativo para abrirlo con los dientes y colocarlo sobre su miembro. Kai no perdió de vista sus movimientos y sintió un escalofrío de asco y espanto.

Rei al terminar tomó sus tobillos para abrir sus piernas frente a él, su miembro apuntaba hasta el esfínter de Hiwatari –"–"si gimes debajo de mí, ¿es esto violación?"

Kai jadeó –"sí"

-"mentado orgulloso, quieres que te la meta…"

¿lo quería? Kai no tenía experiencia con esas cosas, no sabía que sucedía. Cuando sentía los dedos del otro todo se volvía borroso, su cuerpo se derretía como helado sobre la acera. Rei como el cazador que era notó su duda y con un movimiento de sus caderas, su miembro comenzó a abrirse paso dentro de Kai.

Kai jadeó arqueando su cuerpo adolorido e intentó separarse a toda costa, pero Rei le sostuvo firmemente por las rodillas para evitarlo. El glande se abrió paso hasta quedar complemente dentro. Rei exhaló hondo con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro al notar que Kai había dejado de forcejear.

Estaba molesto, pero ver la expresión irritada en el rostro de Hiwatari era encantadora, hipnotizante. Lo encontraba tan infantilmente orgulloso que no podía evitar querer cogerse su orgullo, literalmente. Rei Comenzó con las estocadas dentro de su cuerpo, lentas y profundas.

Kai evitó mirarle, pasando su brazo por su cara para ocultarla. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba en llamas y en su cabeza había electricidad o, el miembro del chino le enviaba descargas eléctricas. De cualquier forma, tenía que esforzarse para no alzar la voz en gemidos, para no abrir más sus piernas y mover sus caderas. Su cuerpo pedía más placer, pero su cerebro se negaba.

Rei sonrió jadeando para hablar con voz ronca –"sí…así, ¿te gusta no?"- dijo entre jadeos, sus dedos de enterraban en la piel de sus piernas para buscar más apoyo en sus movimientos. Recordando el punto en el que Kai había gemido enfocó sus movimientos en esa área.

Kai negaba con la cabeza, pero sus labios estaban abiertos como una o intentando recuperar el aliento. Intentó hablar, pero antes de pronunciar palabra la mano de Rei comenzó a acariciar su miembro en la punta, para luego rodearlo y masturbarlo al ritmo de las estocadas –"vamos Kai, gime para mi"

Kai apretó sus dedos aún más en la sábana, apenas sin poder moverse. Rei había girado su cuerpo un poco sobre el colchón para cambiar el ritmo de las estocadas y acceder a su próstata con más facilidad. No quería hacerle caso, pero era imposible prever el que su cuerpo gimiera. Olas de placer le recorrían una y otra vez hasta que fue envuelto en calor y placer.

-"¡Kon!"- le llamó con un gemido al sentir que estaba próximo al clímax y ello pareció una orden para embestirle con todas sus fuerzas, como un ariete rompiendo sus defensas. Rei entró una y una vez hasta destrozar todo y reemplazarlo con fuego, con placer.

La semilla de Kai se esparció sobre su vientre en uno de esos movimientos, jadeando audiblemente. Rei no tardó en correrse poco después, ahogando un gemido mordiendo sus labios, arqueando su espalda al sentir esa deliciosa descarga.

En la habitación solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones pesadas que fueron calmándose hasta que hubo silencio. Rei salió de Kai despacio, quitando el condón con suavidad y sin mirarle.

Kai masajeó sus sienes cuando recobró la compostura –"vete de mi casa y no regreses"  
-"un poco extremo luego de jadear mi nombre…"  
-"¿es todo una broma para ti?"- preguntó, serio, su mirada a pesar de tener el color del fuego era fría como el ártico –"La razón por la que Ivanov y yo terminamos es porque estaba harto de los juegos…Si Ivanov te envió, felicítalo"

Rei chasqueó la lengua, botando el condón en la basura –"detesto a Ivanov, solo lo conozco por el bar. Pero, me gustas tú"- dijo chasqueando sus dedos y buscando sus anillos –"Fue tu primera vez, ¿verdad?"

Kai sintió escozor en su entrada y le miró con desprecio.

-"Si vas a tener esa actitud y ser gay, mejor quédate con una chica entonces"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros –"¿por qué buscas un hombre si no?"- comenzó a colocarse cada uno de los anillos

-"¿por qué lo hiciste?"

-"duh, eres virgen y orgulloso; esos son los que más los disfrutan"- dijo con una sonrisa ladina que a Kai no le causó gracia. Luego suspiró –"Eso, no iba a malcriarte solo porque sí. Si yo tenía el control de la situación, ¿por qué no?"

-"porque actúas como un animal salvaje…"- dijo buscando pañuelos desechables de su mesa de noche para limpiarse –"un animal que no sabe más que ser destructivo…"

-"quizás es como esa historia…"

-"¿qué historia?"

-"ya sabes, la del niño y el zorro; el zorro dice que tiene que domesticarlo…"

Kai hizo una pausa larga, hablaba del _principito_ de _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry._ Por alguna razón al compararlo con un animal salvaje sintió sus hombros mas relajados, pero aun así no tenía ganas de hablarle, así que continuó limpiando su semilla de su vientre.

-"¿cómo domesticas a un animal entonces?"

Kai no respondió, tiró los papeles a la basura. Finalmente se atrevió a hablar:  
-"Domesticar viene del latín _domesticu_ _s"_ que significa, que pertenece a una casa…"- hizo una pausa –"y se logra solo en poblaciones de animales luego de procesos de selección natural…"

Rei le miraba sumamente divertido de que estuviese explicándole algo asi, Kai sin embargo carraspeó algo avergonzado –"me refiero, si tú, en este contexto fueses un animal salvaje peligroso no podría domesticarte, solo domarte y eso es, adaptar tu comportamiento para que pudieses estar entre humanos…"

Hubo silencio, Rei no supo como contestar ante su clase.

-"La historia es linda pero el término esta errado…"- carraspeó otra vez. Ahora caminaba hasta el baño –"me daré una ducha…"

-"siempre me llamaron el tigre blanco…"- dijo estrujando una de las almohadas algo distraído –"¿si soy un tigre que puede hacerse?"

Kai no podía creer que seguían en esa extraña metáfora, pero reviró la vista, pensando –"primero, tendría que ganarme tu confianza"

-"la tienes, eres inofensivo no matarías ni una mosca…"

-"corrijo; primero tengo que querer hacer algo así…"- dijo entrando al baño.

-"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que quieras?"

-"¡dejar que me duche!"

Al final Rei dejó que se duchara, pero volvió a atacar a Hiwatari con besos hasta terminar de vuelta en la cama. El médico en verdad tuvo las intenciones de echarlo, pero no había manera de controlar su naturaleza caprichosa.

Durante la siguiente semana se veían cada noche, en la que con cada encuentro Rei prometía que dejaría que Kai le tomara una vez pudiese domarlo. Al final Kai dejo de pedir tanto por ello y es, quizás muy en el fondo, le gustaba recibir a Rei…

La noche del veinticuatro tenía su habitual bolsa de comida china para llevar en sus brazos. Hacía un frío terrible y todas las calles se veían blancas, envueltas en un manto de silencio.

Cuando subió las escaleras hasta su departamento encontró a Rei en el pasillo, sentado a un lado de la puerta con dos maletas y el forro de su guitarra a su lado. Uno de sus ojos dorados estaba cubierto de un moretón que deformaba su cara.

Kai estaba molesto y quiso replicarle, decirle que se había cansado de su jueguito, pero terminó preocupándose, frunciendo el ceño –"¿en que lío te metiste?"

-"feliz navidad…"- dijo casi con timidez desde el suelo, mirándole con su típica sonrisa traviesa.

-"Kon…espero tengas una buena razón para estar en mi departamento"

-"bueno, dejé la vida de un gato callejero para ser un doméstico…"

-"dijiste que eras un tigre…"

-"soy un tigre sin hogar aun así, ¿me dejarás solo durante la noche buena?…"

-"eres chino, probablemente ni siquiera eres cristiano…"

-"…"

-"…"

-"Kai, maldita sea, no me hagas rogar; me tienes, me has domado"

Kai no respondió pero contuvo una sonrisa. Rei se había puesto de pie al notar su silencio y acercado su rostro hasta el suyo. Un dedo anillado delineó los labios de Kai –"¿ _miau_?"- maulló con suavidad –"¿no me tomarías en tu hogar?"

Kai reviró la vista queriendo hacer un comentario represivo hasta que notó los nudillos magullados y los golpes sobre su piel. Buscó sus llaves y abrió la puerta de su departamento, _Dranzer_ chilló como siempre al escucharle.

-"bueno, no te quedes allí Kon"- dijo caminado por el pasillo –"Coloca tus cosas en uno de los cuartos y ayúdame a poner la mesa"

Rei sonrió colgando su guitarra en su hombro luego y arrastrando sus maletas hasta la entrada. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Tal parece que el universo le había regalado un tigre esas navidades...


End file.
